De cosas raras a un poco más
by Bluueeyes
Summary: Ron y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts y por fin son novios. Sin embargo algo aún les parece "raro", porque 7 años de amistad marcan la diferencia, así que ¿cómo es que rompen finalmente el hielo?... one-shot


(Editado 1/08/2011)

_Todos los personajes y lugares involucrados pertenecen a J.K Rowling_

**¡OJO, para situarlos en el contexto!**:

Ron y Hermione regresan a Hogwarts a terminar su 7mo año, después de la batalla de aclararon sus sentimientos y todo eso y sí, son novios, pero aún no lo han mmm ¿asumido? (estuvieron distanciados en vacaciones debido a que Hermione estuvo con sus padres que recuperaron la memoria etc etc), y les da un poco de ¿cosa? jajaja ¡se sienten raros aún!, y más si están en Hogwarts donde pasaron tanto tiempo discutiendo y como amigos, ahora les cuesta "liberarse" ¡me encanta! Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y me da mucha risa a veces, además que partí de menos a mucho, a_sí es como se sacan la timidez..._

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC TIENE "ESCENAS" DE BESUQUEO INTENSO Y EXPLÍCITO HASTA CASI ALGO MÁS...** Y es mi responsabilidad advertirles. De antemano, Gracias.

* * *

**De cosas raras… a un poco más**

Ron y Hermione entraron en silencio a la sala común, después de cerrar la puerta con el retrato de la Dama gorda, que los trató con más amabilidad de la habitual. Se quedaron contemplando con ojos soñadores el apacible ambiente que los recibía.

Se sintieron aliviados al comprobar que el lugar estaba desierto y que no tendrían que comenzar a reprender a los más pequeños para que vayan a sus camas. Quizás ya era pasada la medianoche, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en mencionarlo, y en un silencioso acuerdo decidieron quedarse ahí.

Ron se dejó caer en uno de los sofás más apartados y pasado unos segundos Hermione hizo lo mismo.

―Parece raro ¿no crees?― preguntó Ron, al cabo de unos minutos de silencio.

―¿Qué cosa te parece rara?

―Bueno, todo, pero ¿y a ti te parecen?

Ella asintió en silencio mientras recostaba su cabeza en un gran almohadón.

Ron miraba expectante a Hermione, pero la chica parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, cosa que al pelirrojo le dio un poco de mala espina. Se puso ansioso al darse cuenta de que él estaba en un extremo del sofá y que ella, en el otro.

―Hermione, ¿Qué piensas?― le preguntó con precaución.

Ella pareció un poco sobresaltada. Miró furtivamente a Ron y luego dirigió su mirada a la chimenea, que a pesar de estar recién a principios de otoño, exhibía destellantes brasas que explotaban silenciosamente.

Se encogió de hombros y se hundió más en el almohadón.

―¿Qué cosas te hacen sentir raro, Ron?

Ron dudó. Le pareció que Hermione estaba evadiendo su pregunta.

―No lo sé, ¡todo!

Se escuchó como un trozo de leña cedía ante el fuego.

―Sé que quizás sonará loco, o estúpido, hasta arrogante, o tal ves la cosa más idiota que diré en mucho tiempo― dijo Ron mientras miraba sus zapatos. ― Pero a veces siento como si nos faltara hacer algo, me refiero a que, antes solíamos andar preocupados, haciendo suposiciones sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo, o sea, teníamos que salvar al mundo de alguna manera ¿No?, pero ahora… estamos aquí, y todo está bien, y supongo que ahora tenemos disponible todo el tiempo del mundo para dedicarnos a lo que los chicos de nuestra edad hacen… ahora nosotros tenemos todo el tiempo para…Eh, se siente raro estar por fin _así_ ¡aquí! ¿entiendes?

Hermione asintió de nuevo en silencio.

Una leve curva se apoderó de sus labios. Ron no era de esa clase de chicos que hablaban tan abiertamente de lo que pensaban o sentían sobre cosas como esas, y sin embargo estaba diciéndoselo. Eso también era un poco raro ¿no?, o mejor dicho era raro asumirlo, o tener que empezar a asumirlo en esas circunstancias, porque sí, las cosas_ habían cambiado, _y en efecto, era muy raro estar _así_ con Ron en Hogwarts, como en los años anteriores, porque al final, todo lo que hizo que sus sentimientos por fin afloraran había transcurrido de lugar en lugar buscando horrocruxes.

Todo eso era en verdad, de lo más raro.

―A mí también me pasa lo mismo― declaró Hermione después de otro breve minuto de silencio en el que divagó en todos esos pensamientos.

―¿Sí? ¿Cómo?― preguntó Ron, incorporándose con mucho interés.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo ¿Ese era el Ron con el que pasó los años anteriores en esa misma sala? Sí, claro, solo que antes no se daba la molestia de _mostrar abiertamente _su interés, o algo parecido. Inhaló aire profundamente, para después soltarlo lentamente en un largo suspiro. Se sentía aliviada, tranquila, pero también con esa cosa rara, por Ron, por Hogwarts.

―Lo mismo que tú― dijo con parsimonia. —Y a veces siento que, es como si hubiéramos perdido tiempo, pero también…

―Ganamos mucho― se apresuró a completar la frase Ron, sabiendo de antemano que eso era lo que diría.

―Sí.

Hermione suspiró de nuevo. Miró de reojo a Ron, y para su desgracia, él se encontraba al otro extremo del sofá, mirando el suelo. Quiso acortar la distancia, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Tal vez no se atrevía, porque ¡era raro! ¡Ahí en la sala común de Gryffindor!, a pesar de que _podía _hacerlo.

Miró hacia otro lado justo cuando Ron levantó su cabeza para mirarla.

―Esto también es un poco estúpido pensarlo, o va fuera de lugar, pero también creí que el castillo seguía destruido, con heridas de la batalla o algo parecido, pero está todo impecable.

―Ron, nosotros ayudamos bastante en la reconstrucción ¿no te acuerdas?

―Por eso mismo dije que era estúpido, Hermione.

―Ron…

―Mejor no digas nada― dijo en tono cortante, creyendo que Hermione se disponía a darle algún sermón o algo parecido.

―Si tú así lo quieres.

Ron se mordió el labio. No pretendía comenzar a actuar como un imbécil. Era como si de pronto se pusiera a la defensiva, como si Hermione lo fuera a atacar o a intentar herirlo, ¡eso sí que era estúpido!. Nada más era la costumbre de interactuar así en ese lugar, y eso era malditamente desagradable.

Pensó en todo el tiempo que había perdidoa su lado, perdido, porque precisamente no lo había estado de la manera en habría querido, y por el contrario_,_ se había dedicado a ser un idiota, pero lo que más le enfurecía era que sentía que ahora le quedaba por vencer la última invisible pared entre ellos, sí, esa cosa rara que encerraba Hogwarts contra ellos dos ¡seis años!. Lo más raro en realidad. Y también era incómodo, porque quería más que nada estar junto a Hermione, ¡de una buena vez!

―¿Hermione?― se arriesgó luego de un momento de silencio.

Se escuchó de nuevo el crepitar de la leña en el fuego.

―¿Sí?

―Es, es que, es raro…― musitó en tono de disculpa.

―Creo que ya me lo dijiste― dijo Hermione con aire de resignación, claramente sin haber entendido el mensaje.

―Sí, lo sé, pero es que…― Sintió como se ruborizaba y decidió cambiar de tema. —Al final, no me has comentado como han evolucionado tus padres durante las vacaciones.

La chica se volvió y lo contempló un poco contrariada.

―Están bien― respondió tras dudar unos segundos. —Todo va de verdead muy bien― sonrió y de pronto agachó la mirada. —Me han preguntado bastante por ti― agregó un poco tímida.

―¿Y qué les has contado?― Se apresuró a preguntar Ron, repentinamente ansioso y nervioso.

―Lo necesario para que…eh― se aclaró la garganta. ―Lo sepan― murmuró

Ron le sonrió y sintió como se sonrojaba de nuevo.

De pronto una extraña sensación de desesperación lo invadió: tal vez era porque ella estaba al otro extremo del sofá y él al otro, o porque no habían sostenido una conversación decente durante el último par de meses, ya que ella había pasado las vacaciones con sus padres y solo se habían enviado lechuzas diciéndose cuanto se extrañaban y cosas por el estilo, y ahora habían llegado a Hogwarts hace unos cuantos días, pero estaban muy atareados con el inicio del año, con sus labores de prefectos y ahora que estaban ahí, el uno par el otro… era raro.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Tenía que dejar de ser raro.

―¿Qué pasa?― le preguntó Hermione, nerviosa ante el repentino gesto de negación.

Ron entornó los ojos. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del sofá. Hermione seguía sin comprender.

―¿Ron?

Sintió un escalofrío al sentir las manos de Ron sobre sus hombros. Quiso voltearse, pero se contuvo. La sensación de que Ron estaba detrás de ella, a sus espaldas, era muy agradable y especial. Cerró los ojos.

―Esto es raro― musitó, sin proponérselo del todo.

Sintió otro escalofrío al sentir como Ron se inclinaba y le susurraba al oído.

―Sí, me pasa lo mismo.

Se atrevió a darle un fugaz beso en el cuello a Hermione, que sorprendida, abrió los ojos y dejó de respirar por un par de segundos. Nunca le habían besado ahí, y le sorprendió de sobremanera que se sintiera eso que sintió.

Sintió ahora, como las manos de Ron viajaron lentamente hasta su cabello, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Agarraba los mechones y jugaba con ellos, se los acomodaba, hasta parecía que sus dedos estaban actuando como una verdadera peineta. Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se sentía realmente bien. Era como si de pronto estaba… en las nubes.

―¿Hermione?

La voz de Ron acariciaba sus tímpanos. Parecía distante. De pronto se percató que los dedos del chico en su cabello ya no estaban. Medio atontada abrió los ojos y los entornó para enfocar a Ron, que ahora estaba en cuclillas frente a ella, mirándola con una expresión tan dulce que hizo que se le retorciera el estómago.

―Te estabas quedando dormida― afirmó Ron, sin dejar de mirarla de esa forma tan tierna. ―Ya es tarde, es mejor que subamos a dormir.

―¿Qué?— se incorporó rápidamente ―¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra!― exclamó, casi desesperada.

Miró hacia otro lado un poco avergonzada. —No todavía― murmuró.

Ron sonrió.

Era muy obvio que Hermione se quería quedar ahí… ¡Con él!

―Eh, no todavía― repitió Hermione. —Lo que pasa es que…― se detuvo, media ruborizada al recordar el porque: las caricias de Ron la habían dejado simplemente en aquel estado de ¿aturdimiento?

Ron suspiró.

Obviamente no iba a rebatir, porque él también quería quedarse.

―Hermione― dijo, y le tomó una mano y la tiró suavemente para instarla a que ella se le acercara― Esto, más que raro es, es ¡tonto!, ¡ridículo!, no sé, ¡absurdo!

―Ya entendí Ron, pero…

―No me interrumpas, por favor –entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella. —Sabemos que… bueno, ¡sabemos todo lo que ha pasado!, pero por fin ahora todo está en su debido lugar y… ―comenzó a hablar cada vez más rápido. ―Y quiero que sea fenomenal, tal como siempre ha tenido que ser y… ¡y no quiero que tengan que pasar más cosas para que al fin estemos juntos! ¿o sí? Y, ¡y es desesperante cuando me pongo a pensar que es raro, porque en verdad es raro, porque ahora puedo tratarte… o sea, me refiero a que… ¡aquí!, lo raro es que…

―Ron, te digo que…

―¡Maldición, Hermione, te quiero!― lo dijo tan rápido que apenas se entendió, pero para la astuta mente de Hermione Granger, las palabras habían sido tan claras como el agua y le comenzaron a brillar los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Ron de nuevo comenzaba a farfullar mientras continuaba en esa posición aparentemente incómoda, frente a ella.

―Bueno, te-te quiero…―balbuceó.― ¡No!— exclamó en seguida y comenzó a hablar mucho más rápido que antes. ―Decirte que te quiero no encierra la verdadera magnitud de todo esto…

Ron miró su mano entrelazada a la de ella y cerró la boca.

Suponía que ya habría otra ocasión para continuar con semejante declaración. Realmente quería hacer las cosas bien. Y no incluía en sus planes espantar a Hermione con cursilerías (Bueno, aún tenía que indagar profundamente en como era ella en ese aspecto, ya que en lo demás no tenía problemas; la conocía) justo cuando recién comenzaban ¡por fin! la relación, ya que para él no contaban mucho las distanciadas vacaciones y el poco tacto que habían tenido antes y después de éstas (besitos cortos, manos y caricias nerviosas, o cosas por el estilo), debido a todo de lo que tuvieron que ocuparse, apenas habían tenido tiempo para compartir, pero ahora en Hogwarts, _podían _hacerlo, pero todavía estaba esa cosa rara.

Hizo otro gesto de desaprobación.

―¿Qué?― preguntó Hermione, ansiosa.

Ron alzó la vista y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Hermione, y al unísono decidió que ya era hora de acabar con la pobre cuenta de "interacciones durante el noviazgo", o "interacciones como Dios manda durante el noviazgo" que había estado llevando sin querery¡ah! ¡también tenía que dejar _ya_ de ser raro! A-ho-ra-mis-mo

Soltó su mano de la de Hermione, para poder aprisionar su rostro con ambas palmas y atraerlo al suyo. No pensó en nada más.

Se le aceleró el corazón al sentir los cálidos y suaves labios de la chica sobre los suyos.

Se quedaron así. Sintiendo únicamente como sus labios se rozaban delicadamente, y también sintiendo la respiración del otro, ligeramente agitada debido a la repentina emoción del momento. Comenzaron a besarse entrecortadamente.

Un beso corto.

Breve pausa.

Un beso suave y repentino.

Otra fugaz pausa.

Un beso lento, pero cortado.

Suspiros.

Un beso suave y un poco más prolongado.

Miradas cómplices.

Más besos cortos, uno tras otro.

La posición en la que estaban no dejaba de ser curiosa, un poco graciosa, o realmente incómoda: Hermione estaba sentada al borde del sofá y estaba bastante doblada inclinándose hacia delante, mientras que Ron tomaba su rostro con ambas manos para besarla y continuaba atrayéndola hacia él, y él se encontraba en cuclillas, un poco más doblado e intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Pero no lo logró por mucho más tiempo. Se fue de lado, arrastrando a Hermione con él, que cayó sobre su brazo, también de lado.

Soltaron una carcajada nerviosa al imaginarse la escenita que habían estado montando.

Ron se incorporó con cuidado para quedar de lado contra Hermione, y cuando trató de retirar su brazo por debajo del cuerpo de la chica, le pasó a llevar repentinamente uno de sus senos.

Se puso rojo, como un verdadero tomate, ¡más rojo no podía ponerse!. Dio un respingo y se alejó de Hermione, que también estaba totalmente roja, y se llevó la mano a la nuca, riendo nerviosamente.

―¡Lo siento!― exclamó Ron, todavía notablemente colorado, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

―No te preocupes― respondió Hermione rápidamente, media nerviosa, mientras se acomodaba levemente la blusa, y también evitando la mirada de Ron.

Él se sentía contrariado. Bueno, esas cosas pueden pasar ¿no?, pero ¡no era su intención!, ¿no podía pasar en otra ocasión?, al menos cuando ya… ya algo más, pero no, ahora solo ponía las cosas más raras todavía. ¿Qué pensaba Hermione al respecto?

Bufó.

Se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Hermione para que haga lo mismo, se sentía repentinamente ridículo al estar ahí, medio tirados en el suelo teniendo a su disposición todas las butacas y sofás de la sala común.

―¿Te-te quieres ir?― farfulló Hermione, luego de un silencio extrañamente incómodo.

―No― repuso Ron, se aclaró la garganta. ―¿Tú?― preguntó, claramente avergonzado.

―No.

―Bien.

Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

―¿Qué?― exclamó Ron, desconcertado, al ver como Hermione se llevaba las manos al vientre para tratar de apaciguar los efectos de la repentina risa cuya causa solo ella sabía.

―¡Hermione! ¿De qué te estás riendo?― exclamó Ron, impaciente y un poco molesto al sentirse objeto de burla, mientras que ella seguía riéndose por lo bajo.

―¿Terminaste?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

No es que le haya parecido tan gracioso, pero haber visto la cara de Ron frente a ese pequeño inconveniente fue realmente divertido. Esa clase de cosas podían pasar y bueno, ¿Para que darle tanta importancia? Si ya estaba más que claro que por su reacción no era algo que tenía previsto o algo así, y tampoco era un pervertido. ¡Oh! Pensarlo así realmente era gracioso.

Volvió a soltar una pequeña risita, pero Ron parecía que la fulminaba con la mirada, todavía con sus orejas encendidas.

―Ya, ya, no pasa nada, Ron― trató de calmarlo, divertida.

Ron solo se limitó a gruñir.

―Ven, sentémonos― murmuró Hermione tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo de nuevo al sofá. Ahora quedaron muy cerca, pero sí, ahora la situación era más rara parece, y Hermione lo lamentó, tal cual lo había hecho antes Ron.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos.

Sintieron mariposillas en sus estómagos, y una extraña sensación de ardor les invadió el pecho y la garganta, era como una mezcla de felicidad, pero también de dolor, al observarse el uno tan cerca del otro, mientras echaban chispas.

Entonces, de nuevo empezaron a besarse entrecortadamente.

Hermione se acercó fugazmente y le dio un beso corto, que resultó demasiado dulce y exquisito; demasiado _tentador._

Le dio otro, otro, y otro.

Ron la detuvo cuando ella pretendía repetir la escena como por sexta vez. La retuvo por los antebrazos para mantenerla a una milimétrica distancia de su rostro.

―No me hagas eso…― murmuró en tono casi inaudible.

Tenían los ojos cerrados y sus narices muy juntas, sus mejillas se rozaban, acariciándose sutilmente al igual que sus labios, lo que desencadenaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas en ambos, y la descarga total parecía desembocar directamente en ese "agujero" en el pecho, como una presión que crecía cada vez más.

Podían aspirar sus aromas entremezclándose al estar tan cerca, mientras sus corazones parecían querérseles salir por la garganta, implorando al otro. Era realmente difícil lograr explicar lo que sentían, pero no cabía la menor duda de que nunca habían sentido tanas ganas de besarse como las que tenían ahora, parecían tan intensas que les llegaba a doler. No era ese típico anhelo de un beso, si no de algo más profundo.

Y querían explorar sus labios completamente.

No entendían muy bien porque no lo hacían ya de una buena vez. Era realmente tonta esa situación, pensaban ambos.

Se querían, ¡se amaban!, y tener esa certeza era realmente raro, pensaba Ron, pero también sabía, al igual que Hermione, que siete años marcaban la diferencia. Que siete años realmente hacían la diferencia.

¿Por qué esperar?

La rodeó por la espalda delicadamente y la besó.

Comenzaron lento, deliberadamente lento, tomándose el tiempo de apreciar la suavidad y cada fibra palpitante de los labios del otro.

Se separaron para tomar aire.

Reanudaron el beso con tan solo una mirada de asentimiento.

Lento y pausado. Una y otra vez, adentrándose poco a poco, saboreando lo dulce del contacto, lo exquisito y desesperante que se tornaba el movimiento.

Sus corazones comenzaron a latir mucho más rápido de lo que ya estaban.

Se comenzaron a besar con un poco más de intensidad, y paraban para tomar aire entre suspiros y luego volvían a besarse incrementando poco a poco la profundidad, apoderándose de cada milímetro, beso tras beso. Suspiro tras suspiro.

Sí, siete años eran suficientes para desencadenar tanta cosa junta, pero Hermione no quería pensar en eso mientras sentía los labios de Ron acariciar los suyos de una manera tan enloquecedora, ya no estaba pareciendo tan raro después de todo. Eran novios.

Pensar eso le hizo sentir de nuevo cosquillas en el estómago. Pensar en eso, "Ron y Hermione son novios", "Hermione y Ron son novios" (cantaba una tierna vocecilla en su cabeza) era una de las mejores cosas que podía pensar, en realidad.

Se dejó llevar por aquellos gratos pensamientos y deslizó su mano hacia la nuca de Ron para bajar por la espalda y abrazarlo sutilmente y aprovechar también de acercarse un poco más. Solo un poquito más, sin dejar de besarlo.

Sintió como Ron correspondía su abrazo y también la atraía hacia él otro poquito más, y luego le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se separaron fugazmente para respirar y de nuevo volver a besarse. Cada vez con más confianza, con más no se qué.

Y ese no se qué, significaba mucho.

De pronto la asaltó el impulso de quitarse el chaleco, porque en verdad sentía que le estorbaba y… sí, hacía un poquito de calor también.

Reprimió ese impulso inmediatamente, reparando en lo que verdaderamente podía significar y, no, definitivamente no, aparte de que era su primer gran besuqueo oficial con Ron ¿y ya pensaba en cosas así? ¡No!, pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable… y bueno, siete años…

Para alejar de una vez esas ocurrencias, Hermione comenzó a divagar entre recuerdos y pensamientos, besándolo sin parar.

Un-po-co-más.

Sí, ¡siete años! ¡cuántas cosas habían tenido que superar para llegar hasta donde estaban! Justamente ahora, en ese sofá donde antes… Una violenta sacudida de su estómago interrumpió aquel pensamiento, ¡una sacudida que la embistió de pies a cabeza! solo por sentir un repentino roce de su lengua con la de Ron.

¡Oh, Merlín!, podía morir ahí mismo.

Pero su astuta mente no se iba a dejar llevar por aquella maravillosa sensación y se empeñó en completar el último pensamiento que había tenido: "…y ahora, en ese sofá donde antes, específicamente en sexto curso había visto a Ron besuqueándose con. —¡No!― pensó Hermione en un intento de reprimir ese maldito recuerdo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. —a Ron besuqueándose con Lavender Brown.

Pareció como si le hubieran echado una maldición helada. Sabía que era estúpido el solo hecho de pensarlo y más sentir una ola de ¿celos? y de dolorosos recuerdos venírsele encima.

―¿Qué ocurre?― preguntó el pelirrojo, separándose lo necesario para susurrar.

Al parece, Ron se había percatado de su ¿desconcentración?

―Nada― murmuró apartándose un poco para recuperar el aliento.

―¿Te molestó?― preguntó Ron, con aire triste.

―¿Qué?

Hermione reparó en que Ron se refería a… bueno, a eso que provocó esa violenta sacudida antes de que se le viniera lo de Lavender a la cabeza.

Negó con la cabeza, y luego añadió. —¡Cómo me iba a molestar!― aclaró. ―Eh, al contrario…― musitó, sonrojada.

Ron sonrió levemente, aliviado, pero pronto frunció el entrecejo.

―Entonces, ¿Qué fue?

―Nada.

―Te conozco.

Hermione alzó las cejas, Oh sí, era muy lindo que Ron recurriera a aquel argumento, y también sonaba muy lindo escucharlo, pero no venía mucho al tema.

―Ron, no pasa nada.

Ya comenzaban a sentirse raros de nuevo.

―No confías en mí.

―¡Ron!

Se puso de pie bruscamente.

Se había casi olvidado de que Ron era tan terco como ella y que se iba a empeñar en saber, tal cual ella se iba a empeñar en no decirle.

―¿Por qué no me dices?― se enfurruñó el pelirrojo, molesto y también poniéndose de pie.

―Ron, ¡no tienes porque ponerte así!, además― continuó, mientras se dejaba llevar por la molestia que le provocaba la molestia de Ron. ―No tengo porque decirte todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza.

Ron abrió sus ojos al máximo.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sabía perfectamente que prácticamente había abierto la puerta para que se asomara una discusión.

―Bien― murmuró Ron, tratando de ignorar su impulso de atacar de vuelta.

Silencio.

Hermione suspiró y se trató de imaginar la posible reacción que tendría Ron si le decía algo así como: "No pasa nada Ron, solo me acordé bruscamente de cuando te besuqueabas con Lavender en este mismo sofá ¡en mis propias narices! ¡restregándolo en mi cara! ¡¿la besabas a ella igual que a mí ahora?"

También sabía que era verdaderamente estúpido mencionar si quiera a Lavender (pero no podía negar en su fuero interno que siempre odiaría el hecho de que esa descerebrada hubiera probado antes que ella los besos de _su _pelirrojo), y tal como sabía, Ron se las ingeniaría para meter a Krum o a McLagenn (algo mucho más estúpido, también justificable en todo caso, pero es algo que no aceptaría abiertamente), aún así barajó sus opciones ¿Sincerarse con Ron al respecto? ¿O hacerse la loca?. Hermione maldijo una vez más ese sentido de "responsabilidad u honestidad moral" que le perforaba el cráneo cada vez que se le presentaba un dilema.

_¡Estúpidos-y-descabezados-celos! ¡¿Celos? ¡Qué-idiotez-más-absoluta!._

Aunqueal final Ron había estado con Lavender solo por celos, pero eso no la ayudaba mucho.

―Lavender― declaró lo más indiferente que pudo.

Ron hiso una mueca

―Eso― dijo el pelirrojo, cortante, con expresión hosca.

―Eso― repitió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

―Tiene… sentido.

Hermione entornó los ojos. ¿Ron creía que tenía sentido? _Eso _si que no se lo esperaba, o definitivamente Ron tenía una intuición mucho más alta de lo que ella pensaba.

Se mordió el labio mucho más fuerte, todavía esperando la reacción _más normal _de Ron, que no tardó en llegar.

―Krum…

―No― le cortó Hermione. —Ya basta, no quiero que… no quiero seguir atormentándonos con eso, es demasiado absurdo― exclamó. ―¡Carece de razones lógicas!

―No, sí que tiene sentido…― volvió a decir Ron, muy seriamente. —¡Pareciera que es este lugar!, lleno de… ¡yo lo entiendo!

―¡¿Qué lo entiendes?― chilló Hermione, alejándose a la pared más cercana y mirando hacia otro lado, presintiendo que si no lo hacía le iba a dar un ataque de histeria.

―Nunca ha tenido importancia― recalcó Ron, con la mandíbula apretada. ―¡Lo sabes!

―No es necesario dar explicaciones― terció Hermione.

―Sí, lo es.

La voz de Ron sonaba grave y seria, como si en verdad tuviera la necesidad de explicar esas cosas, por más absurdas o tontas que fueran.

―Ah.

―Oye, mírame.

La chica obedeció. Le parecía una extraña petición. Miró a Ron que seguía en el mismo lugar, pero ahora su rostro retomaba su expresión habitual.

―Es algo que a mí me ha molestado a veces también… y también sé que si yo te hubiera visto con mis propios ojos besuquearte por todo el colegio con uno de esos imbéciles me pasaría lo mismo.

Hermione entornó los ojos por décima vez. ¡Patán!, un sentimiento de ternura, cariño, de todo eso la invadió. Ron era definitivamente maravilloso. ¡Ma―ra―vi―llo―so!

Sin embargo se limitó a repetirle que no necesitaba dar explicaciones

―Creo que final fue necesario― dijo Ron, ignorando eso último

Hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si hubiera recordado algún suceso relacionado. (recordando uno de los tantos momentos en los que Lavender se le colgaba al cuello)

―Ummm… ¿Sí?

―Para que entendiera que definitivamente no podía ser nadie más que tú, nadie, ¡jamás! ¡siempre fuiste tú!

―Oh…― alcanzó a soltar Hermione, ruborizándose.

Ron de verdad era un patán, y uno de los mejores. El mejor, mejor dicho.

―Esto es ridículo― farfulló después de una pausa, atreviéndose a mirar de nuevo a Ron a través de la poca luz que quedaba en el salón.

―Hermione, no tiene que volver a mencionarse, simplemente no se debe, ¡es una estupidez!

―¡Lo sé!― exclamó alzando fuertemente la voz. Sintió como si de pronto perdía la paciencia

―Porque tú y yo― enfatizó Ron, señalándose a él mismo y luego a ella con la mano. —Tú y yo, Hermione, ya no somos los mejores amigos― puntualizó con voz firme.

―Tú y yo― volvió a decir, acortando la distancia entre ellos dos. —¡Somos novios!

Hermione entornó los ojos.

¡Merlín! ¿Y recién te diste cuenta?, bromeó sarcásticamente en su cabeza, pero sí, por supuesto que lo sabía, al igual que ella, pero Ron se había encargado de decirlo por primera vez, así tal cual, a su manera, pero lo había dicho y eso parecía ser lo que faltaba para que dejara de parecer raro.

Y sí, en efecto, era justo lo que faltaba para que Hogwarts, que los había visto tantas veces como amigos, los dejara en paz ser-no-vios. Ya no podía ser raro. Ya no eran los mejores amigos, si no que eran novios, que habían sido mejores amigos, y eso era sin duda mucho mejor ¡Muchísimo mejor! Se conocían demasiado bien.

―Me gusta como suena― murmuró Hermione, después de pensar en todo eso, y aunque no se diera por enterada, Ron había pensando exactamente lo mismo.

―¡Suena de lo más endemoniadamente genial!― agregó Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Ron, te prohíbo que vuelvas a decir que yo no confío en ti― exclamó Hermione severamente tras una breve contemplación.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros

―Hermione, ¿me lo estás...?

―Ron, ¿sabes qué?, ¡mejor cállate!

Él, contrariado, se apuntaba a protestar, pero los labios de Hermione nuevamente sobre los suyos le hicieron olvidar inmediatamente lo que iba decir, y lo agradeció, pues no pensaba seguir desperdiciando ese magnífico momento, al igual que Hermione, y ella además no iba volver a permitir que esa vaca sin cerebro de Lavender volviera a arruinarles la ocasión.

Ron la rodeó con sus brazos para retenerla contra él, y Hermione en respuesta, lo retuvo por el cuello, y luego comenzó a desordenarle el cabello, acariciar sus mejillas, su frente, sus orejas, todo su rostro, mientras no paraban de besarse sutil y tiernamente una y otra y otra vez.

Se separaron para tomar aire, para luego volver a aprisionar sus labios con mucha más fuerza y pasión que antes. Mucho más _tentadoramente._

Su cabeza daba vueltas, todo el mundo parecía estar girando a su alrededor y ya se preguntaba como es que su corazón no colapsaba de toda la emoción que estaba sintiendo. Quizás tendría que ponerse a recordar algún hechizo curativo por si a caso… ¡¿pero cómo? ¿pensaba en libros aún en esta situación?.

Mejor Olvídalo.

Sí; bésalo un-po-co-más…

Más besos electrizantes.

Nuevamente, cierta sacudida la atacó al sentir de nuevo a la lengua de Ron invadir su boca buscando la suya, pero esta vez ¡no señor! no iba a permitir que ningún torpe pensamiento la interrumpiera y le siguió el movimiento, abriendo y cerrando sus labios para saborearla mejor, dejando que explorase cuanto quisiera. Entonces, una vez asimilada la emoción, se aventuro a buscar esta vez con su lengua, la de Ron. Y ahí estaba, tan suave, tan cálida ¡Cómo alguna vez pudo pensar que era algo asqueroso! Si era una de las sensaciones más mágicas que había experimentado jamás (bueno lo pensaba porque nunca lo había experimentado de esa manera). Siguieron repitiendo el juego a medida que profundizaban el beso y entrelazaban sus lenguas cada vez más apasionadamente.

Ron, delicadamente comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, bajando con sus manos tan suavemente hasta el borde de sus caderas, haciendo arder cada centímetro de su piel bajo la ropa. ¡Merlín! Quería quitarse el chaleco ¡a―ho―ra―ya! ―¡No!― gritaba el último pedazo de cerebro que le quedaba pensando racionalmente.

Para evitar _comenzar a hacer una locura, _Hermione movió sus manos temblorosas al pecho de Ron, como si quisiera formar una pared entre ellos, pero ¡Oh, Dios!, sentir los desbocados y fuertes latidos del corazón de Ron bajo sus manos no era de mucha ayuda en su plan de no―hay―que―dejarse―llevar, y además ella era la causante de todos aquellos estremecimientos, saber eso era algo demasiado tentador… Entonces como último recurso de su ya acalorada lógica, empujó a Ron lejos, quien dio un respingo y la soltó.

―Lo siento― murmuró el pelirrojo, tratando de volver a respirar normalmente.

―¿Por qué?

Ron le lanzó una mirada de "lo-siento-no-quería-que-te-sintieras-incómoda-y-todo-eso". Hermione sintió como su estómago se retorcía. Una vocecilla que nunca antes había escuchado, salida de no se donde le pedía a gritos por-favor-no-te-detengas, mientras que otra, que reconocía más propia de ella, le daba toda clase de advertencias, algunas verdaderamente atemorizantes.

Tan atemorizantes, que le parecieron imposibles, ¡ridículas!

Bien, solo-un-poco-más.

Agarró de la corbata a Ron con la misma fuerza con la que lo había alejado, solo que esta vez lo atrajo y se aferró de nuevo a él, y a sus labios tan exquisitos. Lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo y tan repentinamente que Ron salió despedido hacia ella y por el impulso la arrastró hasta chocar contra la pared.

De alguna forma la tenía acorralada, entre esa pared y su cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?. No quería precipitarse o hacer algo que a Hermione le incomodara…

―Bésame.

Y Ron obedeció. Y una vez más, comenzaron vigorosamente, apretando y juntando sus labios, moviéndolos rítmicamente casi desesperados, como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Y le parecía que esa era la vida. Que esa era la perfecta expresión de vida, y del amor.

Su corazón desbocado gritaba por más, más ¡más!.

Perfecto, un-poco-más

Solo atinó a besarla, pero ahora como nunca antes lo había hecho, y todo dentro de él pareció arder. Todo dentro de él reclamaba a Hermione con tanta fuerza que temió no ser capaz de hacer lo correcto, pero ¿qué era lo correcto?. La besó otra vez, fervientemente, y sentía como ella le devolvía el beso de la misma manera, una y otra vez y luego como sus manos se desplazaban sutilmente sobre su pecho, palpando inseguras y tímidas, casi delatando su intención de quitarle la camisa o no.

—_Por-favor-hazlo__— _pidió una vocecilla interna. —_¡No!_— reclamó otra.

Ron, nervioso, tomó las manos de Hermione para levantarlas y poder sentir su cuerpo más cerca. Le pareció increíble la manera de como encajaban. Se besaban como nunca, él contra ella, ella contra la pared, su aliento contra el suyo, mezclados, sus lengua contra la de ella, desesperadas desnudándose en besos casi salvajes. Se estremeció al sentir como su pecho hacía presión contra sus senos, sintiéndolos. ¡Merlín!. Logró ahogar un gemido dentro de su boca.

Solo un poquito más

En su último intento de hacer caso omiso al impulso de bajar más allá de las caderas de Hermione, desesperado, tratando de desembriagarse un poco del aliento de la chica (que sin duda era el culpable de su locura) separó sus labios de los de ella y con su boca trazó un camino hasta la parte superior de su cuello y comenzó a besarlo suavemente, pero no sabía que eso era aún peor.

Ups. Una nueva ola de no sé qué le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era su piel torturadoramente suave, ¡era ella! ¡en todo su esplendor! Lo estaba volviendo loco, al igual que él a ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de soportar también aquel deseo de no se qué que se le estaba colando por cada célula de su cuerpo y que reclamaba por más ¡más!. Y también, desesperada, para evitar cualquier cosa loca que pudiera decir (porque en verdad era desquiciante sentir esos besos sobre su cuello) buscó de nuevo los labios de Ron, y al encontrarlos de nuevo, una repentina explosión se apoderó de su garganta, y por más que la trataba de contener, más poderosa se volvía.

Hermione gimió.

Una vez se preguntó a que temperatura era posible la ebullición humana.

Presintió que estaba cerca de experimentarla. O quizás, no todavía.

De pronto, se quedó paralizada por un breve segundo cuando sintió un bulto rozarle la entrepierna, y una poderosísima descarga cargada de placer y de ese no se qué subir por su bajo vientre hasta su garganta.

Ya, para que iban a andar con cosas, ese no se qué era deseo puro y desbordante.

¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Oh, Merlín!

Gimió otra vez.

Por puro impulso se aferró más al cuerpo de Ron y presionó y apretó sus piernas.

Esta vez, Ron gimió.

¡Hay que detener esto ahora!

En un acuerdo tácito, se separaron, casi con brusquedad.

―Hay, hay q-que parar― dijo Ron entrecortadamente.

―Sí.

Se quedaron mirando, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento y normalizar su respiración.

Hermione sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder a medida que volvía a tener consciencia de donde estaba (¡por las barbas de Merlín! ¡En la sala común!). Reparó en todo lo que había sentido, en todo lo que había pensado e imaginado…

No pudo evitar fijarse en Ron, a la vez que él también se fijaba en ella, y sonreían misteriosamente, junto con una mirada de eterna complicidad. Ya había sido suficiente. ¡Suficiente!, y sintió como le temblaron levemente las piernas al saber que podrían venir muchas noches como esa, y saberlo, era realmente agradable… y excitante.

¡Merlín!, Hay―que―mantener―la―cordura. Mejor no quiso seguir pensando en la situación en la que se había envuelto… pero aún así… Sonrió.

―Buenas noches, Ronald.

―Buenas noches, Hermione.

Se dedicaron una última mirada chispeante. No era necesario decir más palabras. Ya lo sabían. Y también era mejor no hablar, ni menos darse un beso de despedida, ya había sido suficiente, y si lo hacían por un segundo más, presentían que esta vez no se podrían detener.

Tiempo al tiempo.

Tenían toda la vida por compartir.

Y ya habían sobrevivido a lo peor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer

:)


End file.
